Breathe
by sheepy-bun
Summary: They know to stay clear of one another. After all, curiosity killed the cat. But both are broken and needs saving. When the heart calls for the other, are they strong enough to trust and love or will they just walk away and never look back?. AU.
1. p r o l o g u e

**Prologue**

.

.

"Wait!"

His steps halted but his back still faced her. He didn't talk and just stood there, stiff as ever. Her mind went blank as she was suddenly lost for words. It was so complicated and she knew she has to think fast before he decides to walk away again...for good.

"Why are you running away?" she finally asked.

He was still silent for a few seconds then he slowly turned around to face her. Onyx eyes cold as ice which is ironically his nickname in his school. She hated the way he was acting but who was she kidding, they were not normal. The two of them will always be a shadow of their own demons. Their own fears.

"I'm not. Didn't you understand what I said a while ago? I'm just not interested in you anymore." Even his voice was devoid from emotion. It was like he was a completely different person ; a stranger. And she hated it. She quickly walked towards him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know you don't mean that!" She yelled at him. Closing her eyes, head bowed down she gripped his hand tightly and quietly whispered "Tell me Sasuke...what are you afraid of?". He sneered at her "I'm not afraid of anything! You're being difficult, Sakura. You think everything revolves around you. Pretty much self-centered don't you think?" he laughed bitterly.

Her heart was breaking but she knew she has to hold on. She gripped his hands more tightly and then she looked at him. Not aware that tears were beginning to roll down her face. She knew she was already desperate. "You're afraid, Sasuke. But I am too and it's okay. I know everything is a mess. We are a mess. But can't we try?" she tried with her eyes to convince him. To make him see but as she gaze at those haunted eyes, Sakura already knows it has been decided.

He didn't say anything. But as he pried her hands away, she thought that maybe it was just not meant to be.

.

.

* * *

**The storyline has been in my mind for months and I would like to give this a try. Um, Review? :) Please do. Thank you**


	2. c h a p t e r o n e

**AN: The **_italicized word _**is for **_flashbacks/dreams_**. Hope ya'll enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **I **don't **own Naruto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_"To new beginnings,_**

**_in fear and faith_**

**_and all it tinges."_**

- **Love & Misadventures**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter O N E**

_._

_"Please just stop! Mommy!" a little girl screamed as her tears began pouring, eyes wide and terrified of what she's seeing. The man ignored her and continued to choke the woman._

_"It's all your fault you bitch! You destroyed my life! Both of you are pathetic!" the man yelled. The little girl ran and tugged at the pants of the man. "Please Daddy. Stop hurting Mommy please" she pleaded while still crying and tugging at the pants. It made the man angrier. He pushed the woman and he faced his crying daughter._

_"You! You think you're tough?" he roughly grabbed the hair of the girl as she yelped. "But really, you're a crybaby. You're pathetic. Both you and your mother are trash!"_

_"Kizashi! Please stop! Don't involve our dau-"_

_"Shut the fuck up woman! " he barked at his wife and looked to his daughter, "Now you will go with me to the attic for your punishment because you're a nosy little bitch!" he said as he grabbed her arms and dragged her upstairs._

_"No! Kizashi, please don't involve Sakura in this please" his wife pleaded. He didn't listen and continued to drag their daughter. He opened the door to the attic and pushed his daughter inside. "You will be locked here until you learn to never interfere with me and your mother again! Do you here me?" he asked. The child was still sobbing and didn't answer her father._

_He got impatient and forcefully grabbed the child's chin to look at him. "I said do I make myself clear?" he asked again, voice filled with anger._

_"Yes, Daddy" she mumbled. The little girl was trembling in fear. He walked out the door and locked it. Then she began hearing screams and things crashing. All the little girl could do was sit at a corner and cover her ears while still crying quietly._

_…_

* * *

"Sakura? Wake up. Sakura."

I woke up from my dream to someone shaking my shoulders and calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes and I was shocked that my face was tear-stained.

"You have nightmares again, do you?" I look up to see my Aunt, Tsunade, her eyes filled with concern and she's in a deep frown. Not saying anything, I stretched my body and sat up. The sun was brightly shining through my window as I realized today was they day we are moving. There was an uneasy feeling at the pit of my stomach. My aunt handed me a tissue to wipe my face from the tears.

"Sakura, you know you can tell me anything right? I know that it's a tough time right now. With the moving and all but you know that everything I'm doing is for the good of you" she said as she gently took my hand and squeezed it.

I was still looking at the windows. I know that Aunt Tsunade only cares about me and I'm grateful for everything she has done for me but as much as I would like to assure her, it's just hard. I won't escape the past and like a shadow, it will continue to haunt me. Wherever I go, whatever I do, it won't go away. I won't ever move on. She wouldn't understand that and nobody would either. Finally, I looked at her.

"I know that, Auntie. I'm grateful and all but us moving wouldn't change anything," I simply told her.

She just sighed and leaned to kiss my head. She proceeded to walk to the door but before opening it she turned to me again and smiled.

"But I would still like to try. I know us moving would be a good thing for you. Now, go get ready and come outside with your bags and eat breakfast. We'll be leaving at 10" then she went out.

I looked around and saw my room is almost empty. The uneasiness came back and I took a deep breath. I decided to just relax and I went to the bathroom to shower. Before turning the shower on, I glanced at my reflection at the mirror. The sight that greeted me was a pale, empty looking girl. I cringed.

After showering, I wrapped the towel around my body and went to my closet to choose an outfit. I just decided to wear a white V-neck shirt and denim shorts. I blow-dried my long pink hair and just let it cascade down my back. I didn't use make-up except the lip balm for my lips. I slipped my black converse and wore my necklace with an anchor pendant. I never let it off unless I was taking a bath.

Turning around, I went to check my phone and it's already 9 am. I bid a small goodbye to my room and carried my suitcase and backpack and went out.

"Sak? Just put your bags at the sofa. Come here at the kitchen and let's eat!" Auntie yelled. When I came into the kitchen the food was already set on the table. There are eggs, bacon and bread. "Sit down, dear". I grabbed some orange juice in the fridge and sat. We ate quietly until she spoke again.

"I know that for the last 8 years, this apartment was your home. But you also know that us moving to another place is not just for your own sake but because I got a new job that has much more salary that can provide for the both of us. I hope you understand that, Sak". I gazed at her and nodded. "I know. But I can't promise you that everything will just be fine. It will never be the same, Aunt Tsunade. I hope you understand that too" then I looked away. I know I'm being difficult but it's the way I am.

"Alright. The cab will be here in a few minutes. So finish your food after that wash the dishes and return those in the box. Prepare your passport and ticket"

"Why Konoha?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I was assigned there. Besides, I think it's a good place to start anew. It's just a 4 hour flight from here so don't worry. Maybe when you're on vacation or I have a free time, we can still visit here".

"But this room would already be occupied from another person" I pointed out.

"Silly girl, I meant we could still go here in Kiri and visit Mei." I frowned, "We're not even that close and she's your friend not mine."

"True. But you're friends with her nephew, Haku, right? You go to the same school with him. Oh, speaking of school. Did you say goodbye to your friends?" she asked excitedly.

The hell. Did she forget already?

"Auntie, Haku is my ONLY friend. You asked me if I said goodbye to the people at school when you forgot that they don't even give a shit about me. They won't be sad that I'm gone. They'd be happy that the freak isn't here anymore," I said angrily.

Aunt Tsunade's face fell as she stared at me. "I-I'm sorry, dear. I never should have mentioned it. It slipped my mind."

I feel guilty for being rude but the memories came back. The name-calling, bullying, embarrassment; it just hurt. I forced a smile at her, "It doesn't matter. I'm finished eating. I'll clean this up" I stood quickly, dishes in my hands and made my way to the sink. When everything was done, Auntie said that the cab was already waiting. I checked everything and took a last glance at our apartment.

This had been my home for years. It won't be the same anymore. I felt someone squeeze my shoulder and Aunt Tsunade smiled at me reassuringly.

I sighed and took my bags and together we went outside.

The door closed but the sound echoed louder than it ever did before.

.

.

* * *

**Whew. So what you guys think? Review please. Thank you! :)**


	3. c h a p t e r t w o

**AN: I know Sakura is kinda dark here in my story but so are some of the other characters too. Hope ya'll enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I ****don't**** own Naruto. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_"You change for two reasons:_**

**_Either you learn enough that you want to or you've been hurt enough that you have to."_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter T W O**

**.**

_"Momma, does Daddy love us?" asked the 4 years old child. _

_Her mother who was busy putting the toys in the cabinet stopped and looked at her daughter. She tried her best not to let the tears fall. Her daughter was too young to understand everything. So even if it hurts, she'll do everything it takes to keep her daughter from knowing the truth about this cruel world that they call home. Haruno Mebuki finally answered._

_"Yes, Sakura. Your father loves us very much. He goes to work everyday and always do his best so that he can provide us everything we need." Little Sakura frowned. _

_"But Momma, if Daddy loves us why do I hear you cry every night?"_

_Her mother was shocked and quickly went to her daughter's side in her bed. She lifted her chin to look at her. "How do you know that, Sakura? Are you sneaking every night? You know it's way past your bed time young lady," her mother said sternly. _

_Sakura lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Momma. I know it's bedtime but I get bad dreams sometimes and I'm scared! So I go to your room to ask if I could sleep with you and Daddy. But then I heard you crying" _

_Mebuki felt her heart ache but she knew she had to think of some excuse to not let her daughter worry. "Sakura, I want you to not do that anymore. When I say it's bedtime that means no more sneaking around. Don't worry, I'll check on you from time to time to see if you get bad dreams" she then patted her head. Sakura grinned. "Okay, Momma! Now let's go to the park! I want to play and buy ice cream" Her mother chuckled and stood up._

_"Okay, sweetheart. Let's change your clothes then we'll go" Her mother went to get her clothes as Sakura waited patiently in her bed. She looked at her mother and smiled. She wanted to be just like her when she grows up. _

_"Come here, Sakura. Let's get you-" Her Mom was cut short when they suddenly heard the front door bang loudly. Then there was someone shouting. "Mebuki! Where the hell are you woman? Mebuki!" it was her husband._

_Sakura happily rushed to the door of her bedroom to go outside and greet her father but before she could reach the handle, her mother yanked her arms and took her to the bed. She suddenly got scared when she saw the serious look on her face. Her mother kneeled in front of her and cupped her face. "I'm sorry, dear. I'm afraid that our little trip will be postponed. But listen, I want you to stay in this room until I said so."_

_"Momma, I want to go see Daddy!" Sakura protested but her mother silenced her. "Now it's not the right time to be stubborn, my child. No matter happens, you will not go outside until I come fetch you. Do you understand?" Sakura pouted but eventually nodded her head. "I understand, Momma" _

_Her mother smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good girl. I will be back later so you can just play or read." Her mother walked to the door but before she opened it she looked at her daughter again. _

_"Oh, and Sakura? Whatever noise or shouts you hear, just cover your ears" then she was gone._

_Sakura just stared at the closed door and soon the shouting began._

_…_

* * *

I like clouds. I think they're fluffy and cute. Sometimes I think that they're like cotton candy but without the flavor. I want to know what it's like to touch them or just lay in them and relax. But most of all, I like clouds because they remind me of freedom. They could go to whichever place they want and just continuously float. Okay, I know I'm being weird right now but there's nothing else to do. 3 more hours before we land in Konoha and my aunt is knocked out and snoring loudly. Good thing I have my iPod to keep me from hearing her noise. I took a last glance at the clouds and unlocked my iPod. I searched in my music library picked Paradise by Coldplay.

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_So she ran away in her sleep…_

As the lyrics flowed by, I slowly closed my eyes and sleep came over.

.

"Attention to all passengers. We have now landed in Konoha. The flight attendants will now assist you. Thank you for trusting KH Airlines and we hope to be at your service again soon".

Someone tapping my shoulders awakened me and I looked to see a smiling attendant. "Excuse me Miss, but we're already here at Konoha. I suggest you and your companion to get going. Almost all passengers left the plane. " I turned to my left and I saw my aunt still asleep and snoring. "Oh, okay. Thank you for waking me up" She was still smiling and just nodded and left. Creep.

I shook my aunt awake. "Aunt Tsunade, wake up! We've already landed in Konoha." She began to open her eyes sat up straight. "Sakura, are we already here?" she asked groggily. I sighed, "Yes, Auntie. I'm assuming about 20 minutes ago. When the stewardess woke me up, almost all the passengers are already gone."

She stretched and stood up. "Come on, kiddo. It's already 3 in the afternoon. Let's get out of here and go to our new home".

_New home. _I didn't like the sound of that. It left a bitter taste in my mouth and I was a little scared. Aunt Tsunade squeezed my shoulder, "Stop frowning Sakura. I know you don't want this but there's nothing else you can do. Let's go and we still have a long ride ahead."

I picked up our luggage and made our way outside the plane. Soon we're at the exit of the airport. I was quite amazed by the view. It's very different from Kiri. Here it's a little hot even though its already afternoon and the sun were still shining brightly. The wind was very little and I hope that our new house was airconditioned. Aunt Tsunade already hailed a cab and we're now on the road.

I was staring out the window and I was surprised that there were many trees in this place. There are also malls, coffee shops, etc. This place was surprisingly complete in everything. But still, I was a little anxious in the new home that we're going to. I didn't know if it was another apartment or if a house packed with a lot of neighbors. I hoped it was the first one.

We passed by many good-looking houses and I thought that the cab would still continue driving until we stopped in a very big house. I was shocked. Aunt Tsunade turned to me in the back and smiled. "We're here, my lovely niece. Now get out and go get our things in the trunk." I was still shocked and thought that she was only joking but then she really got out the cab and handed the driver the money. The door beside me opened and Aunt Tsunade yanked my arms.

"I know you're still confused and shocked but I'll explain everything once we get inside. Now go," she ordered. I went to get our things and when the cab finally left, we proceeded to the house. The garden and porch was very nice and by looking at the whole view in front of me it screamed, "Yeah, we're rich and I don't care". It was never what I expected.

Aunt Tsunade unlocked the door and when it opened, I froze. She then smiled at me.

"Welcome to our new home, Sakura".

.

.

* * *

**Okay. So what 'ya guys think? Review please? Thank you! :)**


End file.
